First Encounter
by Lexion
Summary: Lucy and Aquarius are walking somewhere but Lucy notices something on Aquarius and asks about it. What does Aquarius tell her? Enjoy the story. Just wanted to write another thing about Aquarius giving attitude to Lucy. R&R.


Lucy and Aquarius were both walking together through the forest and during the walk Lucy noticed that Aquarius hasn't said anything since they left the town and were walking.

**Earlier**

Lucy was at her apartment but then she looked at the calender. She smiled when she looked at the date. It was the day she first became a mage. She smiled but then she looked behind her to see that Aquarius had appeared.

"Aquarius, what are you doing here, I never summoned you."

The mermaid didn't look annoyed like she normally would as she spoke.

"Well you and I both know that today is the day you became a wizard. Now that you're 18 you have to come with me."

"To Where?"

"That part I can't tell."

"I'm not going if you don't tell me."

The mermaid glared and was in Lucy's face.

"Lucy, either we can leave with option A or option B."

"What's A?"

"You come with me to where I'm taking you with a single injury and there is a peaceful aura. No harm done while we're together."

"...what's B?"

"I knock you out and drag you out of the place I'm taking you making sure your head hits every curb I come to."

"I think I'll with option A."

"Alright let's go."

**Now**

Lucy walked with Aquarius through the forest. As they were walking Lucy noticed that there was a bite mark on on her fish tail near the end of it then she looked away when Aquaruis looked at her.

"What were you looking at just now?"

"The bite mark. When did that happen?"

"I got bit."

"By what? A cat or a fish?"

"A kid."

"I bet you never saw them again after that."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Lucy was kind of scared because now Aquarius was too close to her and was upset.

"It's just that you always have an attitude with me every time we see each other. In fact who was the kid that bit you?"

"I'm looking at her right now."

Lucy was scared for life.

"How did that happen?"

"It was when you were just a toddler and you were playing with your mother. You didn't know that your mother was a wizard and when you saw me you only saw my tail and you got a hold of it."

**Flashback**

4 year old Lucy was walking through the hallway but then she saw something of a light blue figure that was around the corner and went to it. It looked like a fish tail but it was large. She went to it and stared at it.

'I wonder what it taste like?'

Lucy grabbed the tail but the moment she grabbed it she bit down very hard. A scream was heard and Lucy looked up to see a blue mermaid look behind her then she got scared. Just then her mother came to where they were and picked Lucy up.

"There you are, Lucy."

The toddler clung to her mother.

"Mommy, I'm scared."

Her mother, Layla smiled.

"It's okay, Lucy. This is Aquarius, she's one of the spirits I told you in one of your stories."

"She is?"

"Yes."

Layla looked at Aquarius who was looking at them.

"What happened to make you scream like that, did Lucy scare you?"

"Not scare me, she bit my tail."

The Mermaid crossed her arms then looked away. Layla smiled at her.

"Well I'm sure you two will get along. I have to talk to my husband so I leave Lucy to you, Aquarius."

"What? But I'm not-"

"Don't worry. It won't be long and look at it as a practice when you have kids."

With that Layla left them alone and Lucy looked at her.

"Ms. Aquarium..."

Aquarius glared at the little girl.

"My name is Aquarius."

"U-um o-okay."

"So what do you want?"

"Mommy said that you could control water."

"Yes I can."

"Will you show me?"

"I don't see why not."

Lucy raised her arms and Aquarius just looked at her.

"What is it?"

"Pick me up."

"Alright."

Aquarius picked her up then she took Lucy outside and showed her some water wave magic.

After a while Lucy fell asleep and Aquarius was sitting down while holding her. She then looked at sleeping child and looked away. She soon saw Layla coming and Layla took the sleeping Lucy from her.

"Thank you Aquarius."

"You're welcome."

"I bet she was nice to have around."

"She was. It took a while because she was afraid to go into the water so I had to pry her off."

Layla giggled.

"Well one of these days she will be your master."

"True."

**Flashback end**

After sharing that story Lucy was smiling.

"So when I first met you, I bit your tail so hard I left a scar."

"You find that funny?"

"A little but at least you got a slight idea of what being with a child was like."

"You know Lucy, I was thinking about having a kid."

"Really?"

The mermaid frowned at her.

"But after dealing with you since that day, it's not going to happen."

"Oh, come on. Not all kids are the same although I do wonder."

"Wonder what?"

Lucy looked away to think.

"If you and Scropio were to get married and have a kid, I wonder what the kid will look like."

When Lucy what she just said she looked over her shoulder and froze when she saw Aquarius glaring at her ready to kill.

Lucy ran for dear life with Aquarius hot on her heels.

"Lucy! I'm going to kill you!"

"I didn't mean it like that!"

They ran through the hills screaming at each other.

The end


End file.
